When She Wasn't Looking
by sanvers0509
Summary: Alex finds herself wanting something she wasn't ready for. Can this new relationship keep Reign from surfacing? Or will Reign break out from Sam's shell, causing problems for Alex and Sam once she puts Kara in a coma? AgentReign, Supercorp.
1. Admitting It

**Disclaimer: Sanvers fans, don't be mad at me, this is in a universe where Alex and Maggie never happened. Maggie hasn't been introduced, yet. This story picks up from the Christmas Party at Kara's and loosely follows the current storyline with Reign.**

 **Chapter 1 – Admitting It:**

This was not supposed to happen. She didn't want to fall for one of her little sister's co-workers. Especially not one with a child. A teenager to be specific. She had always wanted children, but that was always someday. Not today, not even this week. Yet, something about Sam had pulled her in, that something's name, was Ruby. They had bonded over Supergirl. She had mentioned that she works with Supergirl and that was it, Ruby was hooked. She even had four questions straightaway. She shouldn't have bragged about Kara, but she couldn't help herself. She loved talking to someone else about how spectacular Kara was. She wouldn't tell her that Kara was Supergirl, but, it was still nice to gush about the goodness of Supergirl to someone innocent, someone who still believes in heroes and all that they represent. Someone who saw Supergirl with nothing but admiration in their eyes, like herself.

While Kara, Lena, and Sam were bonding at the Christmas party, she was content with Ruby on the couch. Talking about the recent good deeds Supergirl had pulled off. Stealing smiles from Sam whenever she had the chance, when Ruby wasn't looking. She hadn't been feeling herself lately, with all the Jeremiah drama, and with helping Kara get over Mon-El, that she had been feeling so lonely, lost in her own head. The new masked woman playing vigilante around town wasn't helping either. It had J'onn on high alert, which in turn, put her on edge. It was nice to escape to a world of heroes, where good always won and evil was always neatly vanquished. Ruby didn't see the tragedy and despair that sometimes came with saving the world, like with the loss of Professor Stein. Although she didn't know the Professor well, she still felt the impact of the Legends loss. She could relate to the way his family must have felt as Jax broke the news to them. She couldn't imagine losing Kara, let alone in the field, as she fought alongside her.

"Hey Alex," Ruby says, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She says shaking her head, as if to clear the bad thoughts out of her mind.

"My mom has been working really late some nights, and, I get scared sometimes…" Ruby starts to trail off, as she looks down, deciding if she should let her guard down.

"It's okay, you can talk to me, is something bothering you? You know your mom works a lot so that she can take care of you," She offers, trying to get Ruby to open up to her. She touches Ruby's arm, to convey her feelings. Then, she looks over to Sam, the adoration on her face clear. Sam smiles at her as they catch each other's glance, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear smiling to herself, and turns her attention back to Lena and Kara.

She turns back to Ruby and puts her arm around her, encouraging her to speak freely.

Ruby subconsciously nuzzles into Alex's arm. "Yeah, I know. I was going to ask if I could call you sometimes, like, to see if you could come by…to, uh, make sure everything is alright when my mom is at the office?" Ruby immediately looks away from Alex, as if she is ashamed to admit to Alex that she gets scared.

She smiles as she holds out her hand, "Can I see your phone?" she asks Ruby.

Ruby's face lights up as she realizes that Alex has agreed. She reaches into her hoodie and grabs her phone. She tries to not look too eager, but Alex can see right through front.

"It's okay to admit when we are scared, I want you to know, that I'm always here for you, and your mom. Who knows, maybe if I'm with Supergirl on a mission, we can stop by, together, once it's taken care of." She smiles at Ruby as she hands her the phone back.

"I would die." Ruby simply says, as she gazes off, thinking of Supergirl.

"We have to go," she overhears J'onn say to Kara as Kara looks in her direction.

With a nod, she looks over to Ruby, "I have to go. Call me, if you need me." She hugs Ruby as she heads out. Sam smiles and mouths, "Thank you," as she passes her. She reaches out and touches Sam's hand and squeezes. Earning her a side-glance from Lena.


	2. Falling

"Can I talk to you a second?" Kara says nervously, turning to face Alex after getting back from the warehouse. They had finished up the mission, and Kara had thrown the fire starting alien into a cell. Remembering the party and Sam and Alex's looks at each other, she decides that it is time to ask her sister about Sam.

"What's up?" Alex says, putting her gear on the table, giving Kara her full attention.

"I wanted to ask you about Sam…and Ruby…" Kara fidgets with her cape, suddenly not confident about where this conversation is heading.

"What about them?" Alex asks, unaware of what Kara is trying to hint at.

"It was nice of you to offer to stop by when Sam is at the office...I know you get mad when I use my powers when I'm not supposed to…but, I couldn't help but overhear how you also said that you would be there for Sam as well." Kara waits to see if Alex realizes what she's trying to ask.

"Yeah, she's her mom and our friend, of course I'll be there for her. What are you really trying to ask Kara?" The annoyed tone in Alex's voice makes Kara change the direction of the conversation, she obviously isn't ready to talk about her feelings for Sam, yet. She isn't even sure that Alex is aware of her own feelings.

"Nothing, never mind. Just, tell Sam to be extra careful at L-Corp. This masked woman only seems to be taking on criminals, and I'm nervous for her to realize what the Luthor name really stands for. I'm worried she'll show up at L-Corp looking for Lex." Kara turns away from Alex, realizing what she just said, she decides to do a sweep of L-Corp before going home. "Can you tell J'onn I'm going to check on L-Corp before I go home?"

"Of course, you want some backup?" Alex asks, not wanting Kara to go alone, since they know this woman also has super strength, but not much else.

"No, I'll be fine, I'm sure she hasn't put two and two together yet, especially if she isn't from here." Kara says, walking towards the balcony.

"Be safe. Love you." Alex says, grabbing her gear off of the table to put away and then head home.

Alex's phone buzzes in her pocket as she is changing into her civilian clothes.

" _Alex?"_ A text, from Ruby.

Smiling, she texts back, _"What's up kiddo? You just missed Supergirl."_

" _Oh man!"_

" _I'll bring her by next time, promise."_ Alex types back, making a mental note to ask Kara for a favor.

" _Are you busy?"_ Ruby asks.

" _I'm just headed home, what's going on? You okay?"_

" _Mom brought me home and then just left. She seemed upset and didn't say anything."_

A troubled look falls upon Alex's face, she knows that something must have been very wrong for Sam to have just left Ruby alone without saying anything.

" _I'm going to order a pizza and stop by, is that okay with you?"_ She replies, trying to distract Ruby from her thoughts.

" _Yea, I'd like that. C u soon."_ Alex smiles and dials the pizza place that she and Kara always order from.

* * *

As Kara approaches L-Corp, she uses her powers to search the inside for Lena or Sam. Not seeing either, she decides that she may call Lena to try to ask her about Alex and Sam, to see what she knows about their possible relationship. A silhouette of a woman on the roof stops her and pulls her out of her thoughts. She sees the woman's cape and decides that she has to radio in. The masked woman is back.

"J'onn, I'm at L-Corp. The masked woman is just standing on the roof, looking over the city. I'm going to try to talk to her," She says, landing on the roof.

"Be careful Supergirl. Stay on your coms. Winn, try to get me a visual, use the cities cameras or try to see if L-Corp has any on the roof. I want to see this woman." J'onn says, crossing his arms over his torso.

"You got it boss," Winn says, trying to pull up the cameras.

They see the two women, standing face to face.

"Who are you?" Kara asks approaching the woman with caution.

"I am a seeker of Justice. I am Reign." She simply says.

"Justice? Hurting people is not Justice. It's Vengeance. You do not need to harm anyone to get Justice. I can't let you do that." Kara says, closing the gap between them.

"You will stand with me or against me. I will not allow you to try to stop me if you aren't going to work with me." She says, turning to face Kara.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kara says defiantly, standing straighter.

"You should be." Reign says as she rushes Kara.

"Call Alex," J'onn says watching their exchange. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"She didn't answer, I left her a message." He tells J'onn.

Alex's phone vibrates for the third time. "Hey Ruby, start the movie, I'll be there in a second, I just have to check this message."

 _"Hey Alex, you're gonna want to head to the DEO. Kara ran into the masked woman. Her name is Reign. She tried talking to her, but it didn't go well. They started fighting."_ She can hear the panic in Winn's voice.

Knowing that she has to go to the DEO to be ready in case Kara needs backup, Alex decides to call Lena to come stay with Ruby. After hanging up with Lena, she walks back into the living room to try to explain. "I have some bad ne-…"

"Go, Supergirl needs you. I saw it on TV." Ruby says pointing at Supergirl getting beaten by Reign.

"Oh my god." Alex says, as she sees the woman kick Kara in the ribs, definitely cracking one. Kara spits out blood. _How is Kara bleeding right now?_

"Ruby, Lena will be here soon. I have to go, text me if you need me." Alex says, rushing out of the house.

* * *

Looking up Reign, the warm trickle of blood coming down her face, she thinks of Alex. I'm sorry, Alex. She thinks, not knowing whether or not she will be able to fight Reign for much longer. Confusion takes over, not knowing how she is able to bleed. Reign doesn't have any Kryptonite, or anything that would allow her to hurt her as much as she has. She is just as powerful, if not more so than her.

"You fight for them? For what?" Reign holds Supergirl up in front of the crowd that has gathered around. "They do not care about you. They are only interested in the woman that has destroyed their hero. They are perverse. Only interested in the strong. Maybe even scared!" Reign steps towards the crowd, they all take a few steps back. Terrified. "Your hero has fallen." As she says this, she throws Supergirl to the ground.

Unable to catch herself, she falls, face first into the ground. She tries to stand, falling back to her knees. The crowd looks on, terrified for Supergirl, but also in awe. The woman in Black has done something that no other villain has. She has brought Supergirl to her knees.

Reign attempts to hit Supergirl with a piece of metal from a building. Supergirl manages to get her arm up to block the blow to the head. She grabs the metal beam and hits Reign with it, causing Reign to fly backward. Uncertain of herself and her powers, Supergirl stands and slowly walks towards Reign. She stands at the top of a pile of broken concrete and takes a much needed breath. She sees Reign start to stand in the distance. Reign rips a car door off its hinges and throws it at Supergirl. Unable to move very quickly, Supergirl takes the hit to the legs. She lands on her face, for the second time. Reign rushes her and picks her up by her suits collar.

"Just give up." Reign uppercuts Supergirl and uses her upward momentum to throw her in the air. She then lets her laser beam hit Supergirl square in the chest. The force of the hit sends Supergirl flying towards a nearby building.

"I will stop you." Supergirl chokes out, spitting out blood. Trying her best to appear brave, she tries to get to her feet.

"You can try." Reign says as she grabs Supergirl and holds her over the edge of the building. "I. Will. Reign," She slowly whispers into Supergirl's ear as she releases her.

Fear takes over as the shock of not being able to catch herself from falling is too much for her. As she falls, she thinks of Alex, Eliza, her friends, and Lena. Oh, Lena. She didn't get to tell Lena how she really feels. Now she never will. She closes her eyes and prepares for the inevitable impact. As she hits the ground, she instantly loses consciousness.

"Is she dead?" A girl in the background asks. Lena and James watch Supergirl, unmoving, horrified.

"Move, out of the way!" Alex yells as she approaches Supergirl. "Kara," She whispers into her ear, as she runs her hand through Kara's blood stained hair, "Sweetie, wake up." Afraid to move her, she rests her hand on her shoulder and is prays that the med evac team hurries.

"Winn, send an escort to pick up Eliza," is the only thing Alex can say. She's never seen Kara beaten this badly. For a second, she worries she won't wake up. Quickly pushing that thought to the side, she knows that she needs to be the one working on Supergirl. Instincts take over as Alex prepares the medical team to work on Kara.


End file.
